One year old and wise as the sky
by Skysha-Tranqui
Summary: [ON HIATUS]You have vampires, vampire councils, vampire hunters and then the Gundam boys. Is there a plot? Not yet. Please RR.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

Pairing: I don't know yet.

Plot: AU, with vampires/ vampire councils, vampire hunters, you know, the usual.

****

Chapter one - Meeting 

I stand before the assembly, I see their faces staring down at me. I'm scared, make that knee-tremblingly terrified. If I screw up I will die. If I don't try, thousands will. I'm new. Less than a year old. But I know. That's my secret, something none of them realise. And I've got to keep it that way. 

They can smell fear. But I can block it. That's another of my secrets. To them I appear to be a cocky upstart who can only just hunt on my own. I'm here to change that, and yet keep it the same. I need them to respect me, but I can't let them know me. 

This meeting place is ancient, and I know that the ones who first met here, in the very beginning are probably present tonight. That is why I fear. Their powers are legendary, as are their tempers. If they knew just how much I was dampening them…You get the picture.

The cave walls are cool, but no damp reaches this place, thanks to the spells _They _set aeons ago. Flickering torchlight casts shadows almost as dark as the unnatural ones. I stand on a circular stone floor. Too flat to be a natural occurrence. In front of me is nothing, a solid blackness from which thousands of eyes glint. Every colour of the rainbow, and yet, here, they all look black.

Positioned around the circle are four of them. The Guards. Vampires like me, with one difference. Their minds were destroyed, deliberately, when they were made, and in its place their maker planted a little bit of their conscience. This made them the perfect tools, following telepathic orders immediately, without question. And that is yet another secret I shouldn't know, but I do.

As I try to swallow, feeling the oppressive weight of the millions around me, I notice The Guards twitch. It is very minute, most fledglings wouldn't notice it, but I do. And I know it means their conscience has been filled with their master's presence. If I don't speak soon I will be dead. Again.

I clear my throat, knowing they will interpret it as my usual style since they can't sense any nervousness. 

"I tracked you all down, found this place, for a reason. Not to prove that I am worthy, despite my age, of your respect, although that does come into it. But to show you. To show you what I have learnt."

"I may be young. Not yet even a full year old. But I know things, things you will never know. Things you can't know, or are incapable of knowing. I have seen things you won't see, or if you do see, won't understand. If I died again tomorrow I would know far more then you ever could, and ever will. I am like you, yet I am different. Each of us know things the others never will. But do we share these things? No, we hide them, stash them away. Using them for our own gain, not for us as a whole."

"I came here, to try to open your eyes. I have seen the Hunters. I know their purpose. I also know our methods of dealing with them. We never try to co-exist. It is all about killing. Eventually one will wipe out the other, and I am here to tell you, it will not be us who survive."

"I see you're reaction, or lack thereof. I understand your scepticism, I even share it. But I don't block out what you choose to block out. You feel safe here, in your ancient cavern. But rock wears away, even magic rock. I found you, and I did so because you are the ruling body of our existence. The Council you are called, and the Council you once were. You ruled with a just hand, you kept us in order. Now, the fledglings consider you a myth. They are taking over. They are killing humans, even though we don't need to. They are stirring the Hunters."

"The skill we are capable of exhibiting has been lost. Thousands have been careless, doing what they want when they want. They view this existence as freedom from existence, not as an alternative one. I come to you to ask you to take up your mantle once again. I know others have come, and others have been turned away."

"But I know. The legends that used to be guarded so carefully have been lost, for years. But now they have been found, just not by our kind. The Hunters have the legends. They know your weakness. They know how to find you, and they are angry."

"If you don't take action they will wipe each and every one of us out. If you don't reign in your wandering children a compromise will never be reached, and as I said before, we will not be the ones to survive."

I stopped talking, letting my voice ring through the cavern. There was a rustle, and I knew they were conversing telepathically. I knew that if I used the senses I shouldn't have developed yet I would be greeted by a cacophony of voices. But I refrained, allowing them their privacy, and concentrated on shielding myself.

Eventually a figure stepped forward. The darkness cloaking the figure dissipated, revealing a tall male. He had long black hair, and piercing yellow eyes. His clothes were something out of a history lesson, all dark colours, with burgundies and blacks seeming to be the predominant colour theme. 

He stepped closer, and I felt him scanning me for emotions. I let him feel a vague sense of anxiousness, which was appropriate for someone waiting for their idea to be approved. In return I felt his slight disappointment, and confusion over my lack of reaction. 

I honestly didn't feel any fear about him though. I mean, sure, he cut an impressive enough figure, but I could feel how powerful he was and I knew, instinctively, that I could take him should the need arise.

He inclined his head to me, and I returned the acknowledgement. 

"We have decided to accede to your request. Your speech was eloquent, but we will decide how to go about handling the Hunters. We will definitely take the fledglings into consideration, and we will monitor their activity. Giving them a long overdue lesson on manners, and proper etiquette."

I nodded, allowing my relief and pleasure to be easily readable, then waited for my dismissal. It came quickly enough.

"Allow us to give you an escort to the entrance, and hopefully we will not be seeing you about your behaviour anytime soon."

I smiled and inclined my head, before allowing myself to be led out of the winding tunnels by The Guards. 

I felt the vampires examine how I reacted out of their presence, via the Guards, and allowed them to catch the cheeky thought that I was glad to be out of that stuffy cave. After all, I was just under a year old.

****

How was this for a beginning? I just started typing and this is what came out, so what'd'ya think? Please R+R.

I haven't actually decided which of the Gundam pilots that was up there, so I'm open to suggestions. Plus I really need to think up a plot, this was just meant to be a break from 'Duo gets PMS', but I quite like the idea now.


	2. The hunters at work, and a traitor in th...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sure me!

****

Warning:I DON'T LIKE RELENA(I've said it, time and time again)

Pairings:As yet undecided.

Plot: Also undecided, but something to do with vampires, vampire councils, and vampire hunters, as well as the G-Wing boys, and some rather original characters.

Thanks to:

Dreamweaver; Thanks for the ideas, I'm not going to say who it is right away, but I will probably use Relena in some way, shape or form, although (look to warning) I might not be nice! ***evil grin* **

AngelVampyr; Mystical huh? I think I'll play on that. I hope I'll find the plot soon, and I'm sorry but {insert gameshow buzzer noise} it is not Heero who is the vampire we met in chapter one. L Sorry. 

****

Chapter Two - Enemy

Sitting at my desk I look up from sharpening my stake, just in time to see the best vampire hunter in the business walk past.

He is the best. The strongest. The smartest. The bravest. And rumoured to be half vampire himself. Heero Yuy. The Perfect Soldier.

Of course he doesn't know me. He doesn't notice me. He doesn't regard me as anything but an underling. Never has, never will. But maybe that's for the best.

He walks by my desk every day, at the same, or at least similar, time. Hair rumpled. Eyes glinting. Walking as though even in an office he is hunting something. No wonder they whisper he isn't completely human.

If he knew what I was, boy would he be surprised. But he doesn't. Which is good. That way I don't have an irate vampire hunter after me, and he doesn't get killed.

"Hey Michael! You sharpened that stake enough? We've got to get a move on if we want to catch the bugger!"

Hearing Wufei Chang's yell I put away the dagger I was sharpening my stake with, and stand up from my desk. As I'm walking away to do my night job, I glance over my shoulder following some instinct, and meet a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

Ignoring the glare in those eyes I return his look, then turn and continue on my way. 

I finally catch up with Wufei as he reaches the low level-parking garage. I jump in the car just as he starts up the engine. His patience level is so low, I swear it is non-existent.

We speed off into the city, heading for the latest spot our mark had been spotted. It turns out to be in a clubby area. A club on every corner, and lots of alleyways in between. Perfect vampire feeding ground. We split up as soon as Wufei has parked the car. 

He orders me to take the right side of this paradise with an imperious flick of his hand. He himself takes the left.

I know he won't check up on me. Despite his manner he knows I am a top class hunter. He just doesn't know why I don't try for a promotion. Not that he minds, I've managed to make myself very handy in a couple of tight situations. Enough that he is glad to have me around, even if I only play at back up.

Adjusting the collar of my leather coat, I make my way to the busiest club. I am able to put myself in the mindset of a hunting vampire ridiculously easily, seeing how I am a vampire myself. Sure I might only be under a year old, but I am a lot older then people think. In my heart. Which is, when you think about it, where it counts. You know, the whole stake through the heart thing? Well there you are, hearts count.

Luckily tonight I am wearing the traditional badass outfit. Long, black leather coat. Skintight black jumper underneath. Tight black jeans. Black boots, and a silver hoop earring through one ear.

I cut quite an impressive figure, if I do say so myself. Sure I might stand out a bit in a club, but nowhere near as much as I would if I was wearing a suit like Wufei was. Sometimes he takes the title 'job' too seriously.

I shove the door open with my shoulder, one look from me turning the bouncers away. I move through the crowds with ease, getting a couple of hungry looks from both males and females alike, but the majority of them are oblivious to my passing. Their eyes slide over me like I'm not there, absently moving out of my way without conscious thought.

As I move I expand my senses, trying to 'feel' out the hunger of the vampire we were hunting.

I catch the tail end of it, turning just in time to see a tall figure moving out the back door, someone stumbling in their wake. Moving in that direction I cloak myself completely. Blocking myself off from any observers.

I exit the club, and look around. Finding myself in a typical alley, I look at the neatly arranged trashcans. Shaking my head in surprise I wonder what kind of owner actually _cleans_ their trashcans. Make no mistake they had actually been cleaned. There was not a speck of dust on them, and they gleamed in the dim light as though they had recently been polished. 

Shaking my head slightly, I move down the alleyway, following the trail of hunger that was emanating from the vampire as he moved.

Near the entrance I caught the gleam of something shining, and as I looked in that direction, I saw it was a young male's blonde hair that was gleaming. No, gleaming is the wrong word. It was sparkling, like some kind of fairy dust.

I suddenly realised this was the one who had cleaned the trashcans. Don't ask me how I knew, he just seemed to scream it. Watching a dark head bending over the blonde's neck, I realised he'd been put in a trance by the vampire. 

"Ugh, that's so pathetic!"

The vampire jerked his head up at my comment, looking at me in surprise. When I saw he hadn't yet bit the blonde I grinned slightly at my timing, and released the victim from his trance.

Whilst the vampire was busy sneering at me, a 'pathetic human', quote, unquote, the blonde male blinked about the place, focusing at last on the man holding him captive.

Then he screamed.

I don't know what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't that. Especially since as soon as he started screaming the vampire let go of him, actually cowering away from his 'meal'.

Taking a stab in the dark, I honed in on the noise, until I could literally _see _the noise come pouring out of his mouth. On closer inspection I could see the glittering aqua magic that was threaded through the sound.

The kid had magic. Well, waddaya know. Leaning against the brick wall, I momentarily basked in the sight. This big mean vampire laid low by this tiny, almost fairy-like boy, just by the sound of his screaming. Oh, the irony.

The boy eventually ran out of breath, although it took him an exceedingly long time to do so. As he was nearing the end of his lung capacity, he started shooting me little looks, as though to say, 'come on, help me whilst he's down'. I ignored them though, waiting until the vampire started to recover before springing into action.

Just as he was about to make a grab for the boy again, I suddenly appeared before him.

"Boo." I said, then punched him one on the jaw. 

It sent him reeling against the opposite wall. Gee, sometimes I just don't know my own strength - not.

Following after him I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and yanked him up off the floor. Reaching into my coat I calmly pulled out the stake I'd been sharpening in the office. Then I shoved it straight into the vampire's chest, pointy end first.

The vampire stiffened, eyes widening in shock, before he started dissolving. 

Now, when a vampire dissolves it is nowhere near as clean and tidy as it sounds, that is just the technical term for it. What actually happens is that his actual molecular structure starts breaking down, only super fast. In effect his body breaks down into liquid form, only kind of gloopy.

And like liquid, you have no control over where the liquid goes or how it behaves. So, the result of vampire hunting is, if you are successful, you get covered in weird, foul smelling liquid.

Luckily enough, I am a vampire. And, unlike some of my more dim witted brethren, I am extremely good at it. Meaning, I managed to escape unscathed from the liquid.

Unfortunately the blonde I'd just saved was not so lucky. When the vampire dissolved it literally exploded, showering the entire alley with liquid. As the liquid rained down on the blonde, he kind of blinked a bit in surprise, then looked down at himself in a bemused fashion. A better reaction than some have had.

I was just retrieving my somewhat disgusting stake from a pool of the liquid, when Wufei came hurtling round the corner, sword in one hand, gun in the other.

Another of Wufei's minor flaws is that he tends to get a bit carried away, with no mind for subtlety.

"Michael, you got him then?"

I nodded, examining my stake briefly in disgust before throwing it over my shoulder. As Wufei looks from me to the stake, to the vampire, to the blonde, I walk over to the blonde and help him wipe the gunk from his face.

"Are you okay?"

He blinked up at me, his eyes an unusual shade of blue and green which matched the colour of his magic. He looked, and smelt, like an innocent, and I knew that was what had drawn the vampire to him. That and the fact that he was, simply put, beautiful. With his large eyes, fairytale hair, and slight build he rather resembled a creature of fey origin.

Of course his hair was at the moment plastered to his head with the greenish coloured goop that used to be a vampire, and his large eyes were narrowed to avoid getting any of the self same goop in them.

"Yes, I'm alright, now. I don't understand though, how did I come to be out here. I don't remember coming out here with him."

"Yeah, I know. Look, why don't you come with us back to our work place. It has some fully functional showers so you can clean up, and we'll explain everything to you there. What do you say?"

I could hear Wufei sputtering under his breath, and waited for the boy's nod of approval at the idea before turning to my partner. I led Wufei a way away, and explained to him about the boy's magic, telling him how I thought it would be a good idea to offer the kid a job with us.

He snorted at my suggestion, but offered no further complaint. I quickly led the kid to Wufei's car, and then we drove back to the office. Just a typical night's work.

****

Was this one as good as the first one? I think my style has changed again, oh, well!

Please R+R. Thank you J for reading. 

****


	3. Two enemies meet, but one of them is una...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

****

Warning:I DON'T LIKE RELENA(you have been warned!)

Pairings: Wait and see - nothing horrible I promise.

Plot: Vampire council, vampire hunters begin their first meeting, or something. You basically have centuries old vampires returning to bring their offspring back under control.

Chapter Three - Two sides together

The offices are empty. A gentle hum comes from the computers, as they faithfully wait for their owners to return. A single, solitary drop of cold coffee drips from the coffee machine, making a wet plop as it lands.

I glide rather than walk, dropping my pretence at being clumsy now I'm on my own.

Everyone is gone now. Some are out hunting in the pre-dawn night. Others have gone home to sleep away the day. I myself am far from done tonight, which is why I have returned here.

We got the boy I found cleaned up in the showers we have in this building. He turned out to be quite a looker once the goop was washed away. Wufei explained a little about what we do here, and what we are. The kid handled it surprisingly well, considering.

It turned out that he was actually the owner of the nightclub I'd found the vampire at, which explained the scrubbed trash cans. He said his name was Quatre Winner, and told us how he'd taken business studies at school.

He babbled quite a bit actually, so maybe he didn't handle it very well to begin with.

He told us his sexual preferences, the names of all of his relatives, everything from the fact that his club was a restaurant during the day, to the fact that he still had a teddy bear in his wardrobe.

Wufei took him home with him, after deciding he was still in a state of shock. I let them go, pretending that I was going home also.

But I came back. Here. To this place. The headquarters of the vampire hunters. This place that those who were terrified of what they'd found in the dark had created in an attempt to make themselves feel like they could change it, make things better. 

I wonder how they would react if they knew what I was, and that they'd let me right into their inner sanctum.

But, for now, I have no interest in destroying them. From me they are safe, protected even. I have another, far greater, goal.

I stop when I reach my target, and stretch out my hand to take the doorknob in it. I am just beginning to twist it when I realise I am being watched.

An interesting development. Someone actually managed to get in without me hearing them. Luckily for me I sensed them before they could watch me too long, and I knew they had only just arrived.

Deciding to play with them I calmly continued to turn the doorknob, then pushed the door open.

Once the door was open wide enough I walked in. No longer gliding, just walking like a regular human would, but quiet enough to remain unnoticed to most.

I made my way across my Boss's office, heading unerringly for the filing cabinets at the back. Once there I pulled open the bottom drawer, and reached in.

"What are you doing in here?"

I heard the voice and wasn't all that surprised. After all, who else would spy on me? Nobody else here was clever enough to find me suspicious. Or if they were, they didn't have enough initiative to check it out. Apart from Wufei, but that is the reason I keep Wufei so close.

I straighten abruptly, like I've just been zapped with electricity, and spin round with what I think is a very credible show of surprise.

"Huh?"

As always I go for the intelligent route.

I look into my accoster's blazing blue eyes, making sure to dangle the stake I held in my right hand, in plain view of him.

"I wasn't doing anything," Not exactly a lie, since I wasn't, yet.

"I lost my stake tonight, and just thought I'd get another one before tomorrow. Give me chance to sharpen it tonight."

He narrows his eyes at me, scowling as he always does. It looks intimidating as hell, and I know that out of everyone on this earth, he would be the only one who could stand a chance at taking me on.

"I didn't realise you were such an avid hunter. You seem to bring in less than the others, yet you are a reasonable fighter."

He doesn't phrase it as a question, but the question is still there, underneath the facts. I am not concerned with the question, I already have an answer primed and waiting, it is the comment he made on my fighting skills which has me frozen.

He said I was reasonable, which I have learned to translate to mean brilliant in his language. The fact that he has noticed tells me he has been watching me a lot more closely than I'd thought.

"I guess I'm just not much of a tracker. I always manage to bring them down, but I have trouble finding them."

He nods slightly, and I take it as assent for me to leave. I pick another stake out of the drawer before I shut it, then take my leave, brushing past him as I do.

"Wait."

I pause slightly at the clipped word, and turn slightly to look back at him. He has a slight frown on his face, and I feel a slight calculation in his aura.

"You're name is Michael, right?" I nod, and he appears to ponder something for a moment.

"If you need some help with your tracking, you can come ask me. It would be in-excusable if we lost a hunter merely because their tracking was a bit off."

I nod my agreement, waiting until I was again on my way out before letting my grin come through.

Not exactly what I had been aiming for tonight, but getting to examine the hunter's top hunter, and his fighting technique, would probably come in handy later on. 

I decide that I just might take him up on his offer, once he gets less suspicious of me. 


	4. Vampire elders and their mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

Pairings: Read and see.

Plot: Vampire council, vampires, vampire hunters…and a few mixed loyalties.

****

Chapter Four - Something unforeseen

Darkness presses in. A presence lingers, harder to sense then it should be, but it's there all the same. Music pulses in sensitive ears, then I've gone beyond.

A stone casts ripples in a pool of water.

A common truth everyone and everything knows, whether consciously or subconsciously. I more than anyone am aware of that truth. The air is displaced every time someone or something moves, no matter how minute the movement, the ripples it causes grow and grow.

They say a butterfly in Australia can cause a hurricane in America. Well, I could, if I so chose, feel the ripples caused by both of those events, just standing right where I am now, or anywhere else for that matter.

Everything; sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste; is caused by ripples. Different kinds of ripples, but ripples all the same. 

To those that are not me, I seem powerful beyond belief. And, in a way, I guess I am. I don't consciously think of myself as powerful, and sometimes that can lead to mistakes on my part. 

I feel all the ripples in the world, if I let myself. I see them all, I hear them all, and sometimes, I can change them all.

The dancers part with a simple thought from me, not even noticing that they are being carried away by ripples they are too closed off to feel.

I move through the club, tracking the movement of the one who is following me as I go.

Outside, in another dirty alley, which seems to be the theme for all my nights, I notice with relief that the trashcans are dirty in this one. At least something had returned to normal.

Heero's scent reaches me just before he tries to tackle me. I step aside, wincing in sympathy as he crashes into the trashcan I had just been contemplating.

He rises gracefully for a human, not bothering to brush himself off like others of his kind would.

I wait patiently for an explanation, aware of a slight tingling in the corner of my senses. Something nagging at me, like a pesky thought you looked for but couldn't find, or maybe just a fly buzzing round your head, seeking to be knocked silly.

"You sensed me coming."

A statement, not a question. Ahh, this game I am most familiar with, but I will play by the human's rules, for now.

"You were trying to sneak up on me then?" My voice comes off as flippant. Happy go lucky, even. His eyes narrow, and I'm sure, if I bothered, I'd hear him asking himself if I am really such a fool.

"I thought I'd check for myself how your skills are. You are good at knowing when you are being followed, obviously, which means we don't need to worry about that."

He pauses, and I watch with curiosity as his eyes flick over the alley with a practised eye. It would be so simple to cloud his mind, or just skim through it, like when you read a book and go for the interesting bits. Yet, something holds me back. This human is interesting in himself, kind of like my partner Wufei. I don't feel the need to go deeper to amuse myself. Something which is getting more and more common for me.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you need to get some sleep?"

I blink, mentally berating myself for letting him catch me off guard. The slight rumble in the back of my mind has grown louder, and readily identifiable now.

"I don't have a day job like everyone else, so I do one last sweep before I call it a night. What do you do when you are off duty Heero? Anything interesting?"

I drop my voice slightly. To human ears they wouldn't be able to tell the difference, most vampires wouldn't either, but to Heero my voice now had a distinct growl to it. A heady sound, I had been told, and almost enough to mesmerise on its own.

He blinked slightly at me, not looking befuddled unlike the other people I had tried it on before, but looking slightly more unsure. "Peter? Why do you want to know about what I do outside of slaying?"

I leapt on him before he could move, or say anything more.

Gripping him gently by the arms, I roughly lower my mouth to his neck and bite down gently. 

Saliva tried to form, and I held it back with brute force. As with my teeth. Or my incisors anyway.

He tried to pull away and I nipped him gently in reprimand.

Finally lifting my head up, I dropped him to the ground, using the slight shock he felt to hold him down. To him he would feel stunned, and the mind control was light enough to be undetectable.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A fellow brother."

I turned slowly at the clapping that followed the comment, holding back the stinging remark that wanted to flow free.

"Who are you?" My voice can do a mean impression of a growl as well, and I made full use of that now.

"Me? Why I'm the leader of this district, I'm surprised you don't know that. Then again, it does explain what you're doing killing on my patch, without my permission. Although, now that you just killed a hunter for us, I think I'll let you off."

Heero's eyes narrowed at the 'killed' part, and I knew I'd have to shorten this meeting as much as possible, before his shock completely wore off.

"I'm new, I didn't know this was your area. I'll just get going then."

"Wait."

I stopped mid-turn at his voice, and sent a dose of fear his way, knowing it would satisfy him.

"The elders have returned. They are kindly handing out safety passes to vampires, but they forgot to give one to me and my friends. Luckily enough I have other friends who feel more generous. Since you are obviously a fellow do gooder like myself, I'll let you have a pass, for free. Just make sure you continue doing your 'good deeds', alright?"

Great, the elders had returned at my request, but the stupid idiots had decided to use passes to distinguish the good from the bad, and now they had a leak in their own sect who was giving the passes out willy nilly to bad vampires. 

Looks like I'll have to get involved more than I'd hoped. Oh well, more fun for me.

****

Sorry it took so long. Well? R+R please?


	5. A mistake occurs

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

Pairings: Just read you impatient lot.

Plot: A vampire of immense strength brings forth the ancient ones of its culture, but appears to have hidden motives as to why. Works undercover with the people who hunt its kind, and its true alliances, and the limitations of its power are as yet, unknown.

****

Chapter Five - A new tactic

For one long moment time stood still, and I shook my head, marveling at the timing of these things.

Whilst time stood still, and the actors of this play stood frozen in their stances, I casually strolled over to the vampire who'd offered me safe passage. The audacity of the bloodthirsty idiot made my blood simmer. He claimed possession over my place, over the people and things I had marked. I don't think so.

Only just resisting the impulse to wave my hand in front of his cold, cruel face, I delved into his pockets instead.

A second of rifling procured the pass, and I turned the small gold coin over in my hand thoughtfully. This could be of some use.

Relieving the vampire of his stash of safe passes, I then returned to my previous position quickly, aware of the ironic sense of humour the fates had.

Time started moving once more, and I pretended to still be thinking the vampire's offer over. Kill? Be bad, like our nature supposedly dictated? And in return have the protection of the elder vampires? Sounded like a supremely good deal, and definitely needed my stomping all over it.

"It sounds like a good offer, but I don't play well with others. Nor do I follow orders, no matter how innocuously they are phrased. So, I'll have to pass."

A brief silence passed as the vampire digested my rejection, then he glanced at the three cohorts he had with him. No nod to start the fight, after all they were vampires, not cliché gangsters. No, they had a different signal.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. But if you aren't willing to accept my offer of amnesty, then I will have to withdraw it, and we're back to where we started."

"Goody."

I'd barely got my comment in before all three of his goons fell into fighting stances. Oooh, they were trained gorillas. Extra rare. They hesitated slightly at the grin that had appeared on my face, then sucked it up and dove in feet first.

I took the first one with a headbutt. The second and third leapt in simultaneously when he went down, then Heero was there, his paralysis finally used up, yanking one of the idiots of me.

While Heero went at it with his target, I circled the other two.

They came at me again, and I whirled in a circle, sweeping the ground with one outstretched leg. One got knocked down, but the other had the presence of mind to jump.

Fully intent on having fun, I temporarily locked up a portion of myself, and settled in for a down and dirty fight.

While legs and fists flew the leader watched from the shadows, eyes narrowing as I played with his buddies.

The fight was a good one, but I kept half my mind fixed on the leader, I had definite plans for him. Just as the fight was nearing its conclusion another vampire joined the one I was watching. This one felt older in my head, and somewhat familiar as well.

My concentration was distracted briefly, long enough for one of my opponents to land a blow on my torso, hard enough to draw blood. I knocked him back absentmindedly, turning and looking at the vampire and his companion.

I turned just in time to see the new comer pulling the other vampire away by the arm, and as he started to turn I saw the flash of the newcomers eyes.

Returning to the fight, and staking the vampires with ease, I turned this new puzzle over in my head. Yellow. The eyes of the new vampire had been yellow. I had only ever seen that piercing shade on one other vampire, and that had been the one who escorted me out of the gathering. 

So, I mused to myself as I gooped my last vampire, at least one of the traitorous bastards that are nestled in the ancient ones has been uncovered. Now to plot my next course of action, since this affront can't go unanswered.

"So, Peter, you mind telling me something?" Heero wasn't even breathing hard, despite the fierce battle he had just fought with his vampire.

"What did you want to know?"

"Well for starters, I thought your name was Michael. So why did you answer when I called you Peter?"

Oops.

"Then there is the fact that those vampires thought you were one of them, and thought you had killed me. I have studied vampires and I know they are perfectly capable of sensing whether or not someone is alive, so that makes no sense. Then the whole conversation you had with them, seeming not in the least bit surprised that they thought you were one of them, and the way you managed to handle two extremely well trained vampires without working up a bit of a sweat."

Okay, I had definitely underestimated his powers of observation, or rather, his willingness to confront me over it. I'd figured he would simply resort to keeping an eye on me, which is easily overcome. Instead he is lining up his suspicions in front of me, and asking for an explanation.

I guess I can at least give it a go, if I go wrong I can easily fix it I suppose.

"I heard them coming, and pretended to attack you, thus making them think I was one of them. I don't know why they didn't sense you were still alive, maybe their senses are on the blink, or something. I've been training a lot lately, and I told you I was good at fighting, that's why it didn't take that much out of me when I fought them."

Running out of steam, and incredibly flimsy excuses, I ground to a halt, waiting to see if he would take the reasoning.

His brain processed the information, and he started to nod his head, when a piece of data didn't stand up to his internal examination and stopped him mid-motion.

"What about your name?"

The suspicion was high in his eyes, as they narrowed to twin blue flames. He looked amazing, and very ready to kill me in that moment. Made me wish I had a camera.

Unfortunately it had to go.

Reaching into his mind I grabbed his suspicions and tugged at them. This showed me where the roots of them were, and these I then mentally followed, until I found myself at the source of it all. Working quickly I pulled his suspicions out by the root, and then stuffed a vague answer to his questions where before there had been none.

Blinking back to reality, I left the blue haze that were his thoughts, and looked over at his blank face, the smell of cinnamon hovering in the air between us.

Backing into the deep shadows behind me, I found the mindset he had been in before he tried to tackle me tonight, and carefully pulled it to the fore. Let him think he truly did want to test my skills, and let him also think that I'd lost him, whether deliberately or not let him guess.

I checked over his mind one last time, making sure everything was like it was before, with a few exceptions, then let go the grip I had on him.

Expression slowly infused his face with life again, and he was immediately aware, looking around to see where I had gone. Upon finding no trace of me he looked confused, then turned and went to try his luck inside again.

The whole encounter had taken about thirty minutes, two of which were the brainwashing of Heero. Not bad I suppose.

Now to find out what the hell was happening amongst those bloody stupid ancients. God how I hate politics.

****

Should be getting better soon. At the moment it is basically some boring fluff, but it should get interesting soon.

Anybody guessed who the vampire is yet, you'll probably be wrong, but it never hurts to have a go.

Anyway - R + R please, it makes me type faster - sometimes - I swear! Plus, it is just common courtesy. Or should be.


	6. Notice from Author

****

I have been on a roll recently, but unfortunately just as I was getting back into the swing of things, my computer decided to frizt on me. 

As a result I am not sure when I will next be able to post any fanfic, but it could be for a few weeks. I am warning you in advance, since my computer is getting worse, and I can barely get on the net as it is now.

Whilst this is happening I will try to write as much fanfic as I can, and hopefully I will be able to slip some in every now and then, but it all depends on my computer I'm afraid.

I am getting my Dad to look at it, as he knows some computer stuff, but it could still take a while.

Until then, read a lot of good fics, be happy, and hopefully you will hear from me soon.

Sky's the limit (occasionally)


	7. Funky new character!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

Pairings: Just read you nosy buggers!

Plot: Vampires, hopefully some plot, and counter plots. Vampire hunters, intriguing creatures and unusual powers - all you really need, right?

****

Chapter Six - Something complex this way comes

How can the council be so stupid? Have they learnt nothing from their centuries? I find it hard to believe I was so scared of them rejecting my petition those days ago, afterall, if they have backstabbers in the court they are not even aware of, how hard could they be for me to twist round my finger?

The night's entertainment's have annoyed me more than I thought. It has been a long while since I have felt such hot emotion coursing through me, and I must admit I find it slightly disconcerting.

Closing my eyes, I barricade myself back in, only realising now how open I had made myself. Dangerous, me letting go like that. 

Satisfied I am sensitively dulled, I open my eyes again, to find a pair of emerald green eyes gazing back at me.

"What are you doing here?!"

The eyes drew back, and I managed to focus on the figure as they moved away to pace soundlessly on the carpet next to me.

"You didn't seriously expect me to stay out of your games, did you?"

"You know as well as I that they aren't games."

Sighing, the green eyed beauty tossed her long black hair over her shoulder, before turning back to face me.

"I know. I also know you wallow in that fact. You never…live for yourself anymore. It's always the job with you, but you don't have anything to prove, why can't you just…"

"I just can't!"

Oh dear, slipping. Anger exited my frame, as quickly as it had entered, and instead a bone-deep weariness took its place.

"You used to."

Her voice was quiet now, not out of respect, but out of remembrance.

"I know. That is why I am here now, remember? Correcting wrongs made so long ago…"

A gentle hand soothed me, and she gently tipped my head up to face her.

"That's why I have come. I am going to help you with your task, and in return get my brother back."

Tender moment catching up with her, I blinked and she was on the other side of the room, reclining in my desk chair.

"Besides," She lazily adds, delicately flipping through my papers, "Why should you get to have all the fun?"

A flash of fang as she smiles at me, catlike. So young, yet so old at the same time. So like me. Yet not.

"Does father know you are here?"

An ironic glance in my direction, and she doesn't even bother pffting the stupidity of the question.

"Fine, does he approve? Or are you defying him, just like always."

"No, for once he actually agreed with me on something. Either that or I was finally driving him up the wall."

Suddenly serious, she stands up and moves to my side.

"He senses the ache in you. He told me to tell you 'patience', 'the time will be soon, very soon'. You need feel no distress, you are perfectly capable of keeping me in control, but I feel the need to sample some of the resident naughty vamps."

A brush of her hand across my face, and she moves to the window, ignoring the turmoil she no doubt is aware of causing. Grateful for once for the reprieve she has granted me, whether unknowing or not I don't know, I gulp in a breath and walk over to the desk myself.

"Michael, is it?" I nod, and she continues, "In that case, I think I shall be Jenny. That sounds innocuous enough doesn't it? I won't help you on the hunter's front, I prefer to deal with action, not paperwork."

As my beautiful sister turns and slides the window up, her leather coat rustling around her slender form, I succeed in knocking my thinking back on track.

"There was a development tonight. It appears the council has some betrayers. They stupidly decided to use a coin as a way of passing their protection around, and the ferrets amongst them handed them out to bad vamps as well as good."

"What?! Did you manage to get your hands on the mother fuckers responsible?" Her outrage was matched by the flashing fangs visible when she whirled back to face me, eyes bleeding blue as power leaked from her.

Definitely a good idea for her to tackle the vamps head on, she would never be able to stand the intrigues in human life.

Power crackled the air between us, and the lightbulbs flickered as she hindered their ripples unknowingly. Yet another reason why she wasn't normally allowed free reign in the human world. She had a nasty habit of accidentally leeching the life from things when she got angry.

"I managed to gather a general idea of who is behind it, but I don't yet know how deep the rot goes. I did manage to snag a bunch of the 'safe passes' myself though. Here."

Catching the tossed coin with ease, her long delicate fingers flipped the gold circle around with lightening movements, and I looked her in the eye.

"When did you pass the test?"

Cocking her head, that small smile I had grown to hate quickly appeared, then disappeared as she shook her head. Her eyes were green again as they went wistful in memory.

"I can't remember, approximately two millenia after you left. Shame you had to miss it, you would have enjoyed the ruckus."

Focusing my gaze on the rug beneath my feet I heard the swish of material, and knew it was the curtain swaying in the breeze. She was already gone. Hunting down the bad guys, and no doubt taking her emotions out on them.

Ignoring the tugging in my chest which had become painfully familiar to me recently, I turned to the paperwork on my desk. It had to be done sometime, might as well be now.

Despite her impulsiveness, and reckless regard for her own safety, my sister did have one thing right. Paperwork sucked major ass.

****

Short. I just saw 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen', and this new character is based on my take of the Mina character, if she had an older brother.

Things are beginning to fall into some semblance of a plot now, and I have to admit that chapter was fun to write. A lot more to come, so keep your eyes open.

R+R please? 


	8. A new vampire, is he a baddy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

Pairings: *shrug*

Plot: The whole vampire thing - look at previous chapters if you really want to know, I have more important things to type.

****

Chapter Seven - I spy a plot

I was late. What the hell is up with that? I am never late. Lateness leads to questions, which in turn leads to suspicion, which then leads to my cover being questioned.

Ignoring the urge to twist things to suit me, I resort to the human method of running. Make that sprinting.

A dark blue door loomed out of the darkness, it's silver handle glinting in the moonglow. Opening the door with an efficient click I pushed it flush against the wall, then entered, shutting it behind me. Moving along the narrow corridor I lightly leapt up the stairs at the end, then paused to gather myself.

Drawing the curtain in front of me aside I panted lightly, making a show of drawing myself up as I struggle to breath naturally.

A huge open area stood in front of me. Dark reds of varying shades provided the only colour scheme, setting the theme for the club. Beneath me was a huge pit, bar and dance floor at opposite sides of the room. Between were a variety of chairs, tables, couches and coffee tables. Black marble. The front door was directly opposite the stage I stood on, a floor below. Three round platforms were scattered around the dance floor, a small series of steps leading up to the dance cages on the top. Poles and the cage itself gleamed in the dim lighting. Even during the day, when all of the lights were on it was hard to see clearly, and in the night it turned into a shimmering, shadowed, Satan's wonderland.

The bar was stocked with every alcoholic beverage imaginable, and a few that weren't. The tables and chairs were sleek metal jobs, a candle on each table. The couches were the complete opposite, strewn with cushions; velvet, silk, faux fur all of them varying reds. The couches themselves were red leather of the finest quality, everything about them honed to give the most exquisite textural experience possible.

On the stage itself a band was setting up for the night. They would tune their equipment now, before the crowds came, then have some drinks while the club warmed up. The state of the art soundsystem would look after the early arrivals, then the band would take over, with the soundsystem finishing the evening off.

Across the stage from me, my boss, Stys, was chatting with a figure in black. He looked up at my entrance, but he acknowledged my state with a brief flick of the eyes before he bit my head off for no reason.

I made my way towards him and his companion, feeling the slight emanation of power from the person.

Emerald eyes met my gaze, and I was instantly reminded of my sister's soul-baring gaze. Hoping this newcomer lacked my sister's enviable abilities, I summoned a smile and dipped my head in his direction. Not quite a bow, but near enough for his eyes to widen.

Whoever he was the power practically rolled off of him. And that only ever happened around the ancient vampires, making him, a relative newbie, an unusual surprise. 

"Hi Stys, sorry I'm late, but I had this run in with this guy on this bike, and then we had an argument and…I'm here now!" Fixing my gaze on my bosses face I twitched him slightly, and he nodded, accepting my explanation.

"Well…I'm glad you managed to show up, despite being late. Go and get changed, we have a new person starting tonight and I'd like you to show him the ropes. This is him here, I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name?"

Apology oozed from my bosses voice, and I choked back a laugh which threatened to overwhelm me. This guy obviously was a novice at this low profile thing if he thought he could get a job and keep his name from being brought into it.

The new guy hesitated, and I gently touched his mind with mine, temporarily wrapping him in safety.

"Trowa Barton."

His name in the open I withdrew my touch, almost wincing as he immediately glared at me. Almost.

"Right, well, as you know, I am Stys. Nnow, go and Michael here will show you what to do. He's on bar duty with you."

His hands firmly wiped of us both until the next time we were going to have to work, my boss turned and went to his office behind the bar. 

Ignoring the green eyes boring into my face, I turned and led the way back where I'd come from. As soon as we were on the staircase a powerful hand grabbed me by the arm, twisting it back to stun me, then using unnatural strength to throw me down the stairs. 

Landing at the bottom I lay motionless, waiting like a snake. Pretend to be a stick or dead, then when your prey approaches to investigate, you leap into action.

No noise preceded him, and it was impressive. Didn't stop me from feeling him, but it was impressive. He moved down the stairs, and leaned over me in preparation of rolling me over. Kicking out behind me I caught him in the jaw, then rolled onto my back as he jerked. 

Grabbing him face by the jaw I sprang upright, and moved forwards until his back was mashed against the wall.

His stunned gaze rested on me as he absorbed the information, then relaxed back into more natural lines.

"That wasn't very friendly."

"Oh, and forcing me to give the human my name was?"

Good point. 

"I didn't really force you, just let you know it was safe to."

Another good point, this time a plus for me.

Trowa's eyes narrowed, and I prepared myself for the questions to come.

"Ok, I forgive you for that. Now, how did you manage to do that? You don't taste like a vampire, but I know no human could survive that fall, or do what you did to me."

Cover story, needed, right now.

"I'm gifted."

True, but not in the way he will take it to be.

"What." Ok, not the reaction I was hoping for.

"There are certain humans who have what could be called psychic powers, if you like. I have some abilities similar to them, and I'm a lot stronger. I might not taste like a vampire to you, but you do to me. Luckily for you, you also taste like a good one."

"A good one?"

Again with the questioning, and this time an eyebrow was raised. Ooh, I feel so honoured! 

"You don't kill humans to feed, right?"

A cautious nod.

"Well, I can tell you don't, therefore, you taste good." Oops.

"Umm…I didn't meant that in the way it sounded…"

A small silence, during which I smiled at him sheepishly, broken by his sudden laughter. 

Grinning myself I released the hold I had of his jaw, and gently let him slide to the floor. Holding out my hand formally, we solemnly shook, small smiles of mirth still apparent on our faces. I could so tell I would like this guy.

"Let's get you dressed. This should be fun." 

Trowa looked at me with apprehension, but allowed me to lead him to the small room, practically a closet, right next to the back door I had entered by.

****

I have a slight plot working out in my head. Hold on, I am getting there, I just decided to slip in some more description in this chapter, as well as another Gundam boy. Is the describing alright? Or really bad?

Anyway, should have more soon - bear with me. Oh, and R+R please?

See ya soon!


End file.
